1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an editing apparatus and a data editing method, and more particularly, is suitably applicable to an authoring apparatus for editing and making recording data composed of images or sounds which are recorded in an optical disk such as a digital video disk (DVD).
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk which is called a DVD has been proposed in which images, sounds, or the like are compressed and encoded to be recorded. The DVD adopts the moving picture experts group (MPEG) system which is standardized by the international organization for standardization (ISO) and so on, as the compressive-encoding method. Thereby, the high efficient compressive-encoding is performed to record images or sounds efficiently.
In connection, the compressive-encoding method is respectively defined for images and sounds in the MPEG system; it is defined by the method of combining the motion compensating prediction and the two-dimensional discrete cosine transform (DCT) with respect to the images, and is defined by the method using the sub-band encoding method with respect to the sounds.
A still picture, a moving picture, or sounds to be recorded is digital-encoded based on the MPEG system and the encoded data is multiplexed in the format of DVD standards to produce recording data which is recorded in the DVD. Such editing work is generally called authoring. The apparatus used in the editing work is called an authoring apparatus.